forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Batman - The Sidecar
Lego Batman - The Sidecar was released on March 18, 2008 Plot Batman and Robin are playing some Star Wars game. Robin asked Batman where he got the retarded game, and Batman said from his Lego Millenium Falcon. Robin wins the game then realizes he never knew they had a Millenium Falcon. Batman said he doesn't have it any more, because he was still on drugs at the time so he sold it to some guy for crack money. Robin then said his Signature line "Dang it Batman, You and your Crack habits.". Then Batman's Batwave went off. Robin asked what it was. Batman told him what it was then said that KidsWB made it to make him look cool, but it was realy retarded. Batman then drives his Batcar into The Batcomputer. Robin said how are they going to go to the city since he bashed the Batcar into it. Batman told Robin there was a back-up plan Batman and Robin then were in his area of Batvehicles and there was a Bat-Jetski. Robin thanked Batman for it, only to find out its not his and Batman shows him to a different vehicle. Robin sees a motorcycle and thanks Batman for it, but Batman was looking at the sidecar on his. Batman says he'll ride in the main seat and Robin will ride in the sidecar. Robin says that side cars are for lame wads and weirdos, but Batman says exactly (calling Robin a lame wad or a weirdoe). Batman and Robin then drives to the scene whilest the Batman theme was playing(hitting an old man in the process). Then they get to the scene where Doc Ock was on a rampage. Doc Ock then calls batman "batfart" then says that Batman's theme song sucks which makes Batman mad. Doc Ock then grabs Robin and Batman tells him not to pee in the pants that he just bought him. Then Doc Ock starts climbing a building, with Robin in hand so Batman goes to save him (only because he's the only one who know where their '''Halo 3 '''disc is). Batman rides up the wall circleing Doc Ock, when he starts shooting. Then Batman goes to the ground and pulls out gun that turns into a rocket launcher and shoots Doc Ock causing him to fall. Then Batman calls Robin to come to the sidecar. Then Robin runs to Batman and He blasts Doc Ock, killing him (and an innocent bystander). Batman says there going home, so Robin hops into the sidecar and they drive off, only to, a second later, get run over and killed by Spider-Man. Spidey just apologizes and drives away. A Part of the Sidecar then Falls Off. Trivia *This is the second time that Batman has killed, the first is Lego Batman - The Robin, but he survived at the end and that just a flesh wound. * This is the second appereance of Doctor Octopus. * doc ocks arms are grey instead of flesh in this episode * batman use to have the millennium falcon * This is one of the episodes that Batman does care about Robin. Video Category:Lego Batman Category:Episode